We are the Winchesters
by Mystic25
Summary: Sam and Dean Wincherster, in stanza limerick poetry. Humor me.


"We are the Winchesters"

Mystic25

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did I wouldn't be poor.

Rating PG

Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester, in the form of stanza limerick poetry. Humor me.

A/N: Next to stories, poetry is my second writing love.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two boys born long ago, one four years older than the other

One placed into the role of care taker as a child to a much younger brother.

Their mother dying a horrid death created this role, to the one that life called Dean,

It fell on him to protect his baby brother Sam from all that was haunted and unseen,

The years passed the boys by, the childhood, the awkward adolescence, until it found them grown

With guns and knives hidden away to stab and shoot bullets into the unknown

Wendigos, Vampires, Ghosts, Witches and ghouls would find these two like commonplace

And they would dispatch them, one, two, three, with not so much as a breaking of sweat on their face.

But that 'normal' changed on a mud soaked ground, with a torture that Dean cried

As he held the broken form of his baby brother close, held him as he died

The agony was too much to bear for Dean Winchester, it took away all he knew,

And so to a crossroad he summed a demon woman because he didn't know what else to do

A deal was bargained, a year left to live in exchange for Sam's life was the going rate,

And with a kiss to cold demon lips Dean sealed his fate

Another year would pass for Sam and Dean, one the hardest ones they would know,

Because no matter what they tried, they could not stop Hell's show.

Dean was torn to shreds right before his brother's eyes,

His soul flung down to hell, only Demons hearing his cries

A resurrection occurred in four months time; Dean crawled out of his grave

Bearing the marks of Hell for the exchange of life that he gave

He found Sam again, and it was a warming sight,

Brother reunited, resetting the world to right

The hunt began again, with angles no less, added into the mix,

Along with the usual ghosts, goblins, and even Dean in lederhosen, for kicks

But Sam had become different, it was something in the eyes,

And for Dean, it was also something in all of the lies

The Demon Blood flowed like crack from, Ruby, a demonic whore,

Who let Sam suck her dry, and left him screaming for more

The angel Castiel commanded Dean to make his brother heel,

Or the life of Sam Winchester would end under his forged sword of steel

Dean saw the downward spiral, the addiction of his little brother Sam,

He watched him turn into something that now contemplated if it was okay to eat the Lamb

Sam was blinded by revenge to kill Lilith, to end the strongest thing he had fought,

To punish this trash demon slut for all the torture she had wrought

He killed this one, inside a sealed church, he watched her as she fell,

But then shrank in horror as he heard Satan's chains dropping from hell

Dean found him here, terrified and afraid,

And with the sacred knife killed Ruby in his rage

They fled from that horrible scene, of Lucifer's rise

Feeling as the Devil rose, their bond starting to demise

They could not heal these wounds as quickly, they ran to deep to not bleed,

They wanted to be brothers, but they could no longer find the need

Michael and Lucifer would fight now, to end one another,

Choosing Sam and Dean as their vessels, pitting brother against brother

But the bond of Sam and Dean Winchester, had slowly begun to heal,

They had become one again, they allowed themselves to feel

They formed a plan to seal Satan away, to lock him up legit,

But the plan changed on a dime when Sam jumped into the pit

Dean watched his brother fall, and he fell with him too,

He once again found himself on his knees not knowing what to do

He would live the next year with a woman he would think well of,

But he would never feel alive without the brother he would always love

But Sam came back, crawled out of hell, just as Dean had done,

But it wasn't the Sam that Dean knew, it was a different one

The soul was gone from Sam Winchester, a body in his place,

A robot walking around with Dean Wincester's brother's face

With the aid of Death, a Horseman who's skill was anciently old,

Dean took souls for the being and let the bodies go cold

In exchange, Sam's soul was brought back from hell,

Returned to his body, as Sam fell under a sleeper's spell

Dean didn't know if he would awaken, a wall had been erected,

To keep out all the horror Sam had seen, to keep that pain deflected

But Sam would open his eyes, and walk up back upstairs,

He would find his brother with Bobby Singer, sitting in one of the two chairs

The brothers eyes would lock, a reunion that no author could ever recreate,

The beauty, the deep aching release, when a soul finally returned to its mate

And here their story now lies, the rest is yet untold,

The fight not over, the heat not yet completely keeping out the cold

But Sam and Dean had fought too hard to let the evil win,

The will not go down with a whisper, and let the enemy in

They had earned the right to be brothers,

The truest sense of Mates.

They will stay in it until it ended;

They are the writers of their fate.

So when the light grows dim, fades, the darkness wanting to arrest her,

She would be relit, avenged- by Sam and Dean Winchester.

xxxxxxxx

Poetry, lol.

Let me know.

Thanks,

Mystic


End file.
